


Sprout

by Trahearne



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trahearne/pseuds/Trahearne
Summary: Signs of life in Orr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014 as a prose sample. Takes place in between the end of the personal story and the start of the living story.

Trahearne couldn't say it was a relief, really, to be back in the field. A break from his desk and the miles of paperwork was a pleasant idea, yes, but it came at the price of being alone in the far reaches of Orr. Not that this was unfamiliar to him, but neither was the fear souring his stomach or the ache in his legs from hours of travel without a break. When risen were nearby there was no time to rest. Foul bits of black muck and rotten things clung to the light leaves of his armor from having to scramble under and around ruins, avoiding packs of the relentless beasts. What water he ran across was thick, oily, and reeking of decay, unsuited for cleaning himself off even if he had been inclined to try. 

He started at the sight of a risen eagle overhead and ducked under a fallen arch. It was downright stupid for him to be out here alone, the charr in charge of Fort Trinities’ guard had said as much in quite colorful language and a great deal of growling. Who else knew Orr well enough to travel where he was headed however? He would not risk half a dozen vigil soldiers for his own curiosity. Nor could they afford to lose another airship to the risen catapults that dotted the area like grotesque skeletal arms clawing their way out of the land. He had traveled this hellish place for years on his own, he could handle this one trip. That’s what he had told the charr and what he told himself again and again, in a vain attempt to soothe his nerves.

It would be well worth it if what he hoped was at the tower was really there. Zhaitan was dead but they still have plenty more dragons to take care of, what powerful magic might be locked away deep in Orr could help the Pact immensely. Another few hours, three, four maybe, and he could get a look and leave, provided he didn’t run into many more risen. Simple enough.

He sighed and straightened up, sure now that they eagle was gone and had not alerted any of its fellows in the area. As he made to leave he paused, something bright and foreign catching his attention. Something green and alive. He bent down, his anxiety momentarily driven away by wonder as he examined the small sprout, clinging desperately to the inside of the crumbling arch. It was very much alive and not so sick yeah that it could not continue to grow. He rested his hand gently on the feeble stalk, lending the little plant what strength he could spare. Its leaves perked up and the lingering feeling of sickness about it eased. It would survive a while longer. 

Trahearne smiled and got to his feet. That was worth the trip out here, even if the tower turned up nothing.


End file.
